


Carve Your Name Into My Bedpost

by sapphiresunset



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Period Sex, Period play, Red Wings, as far as i'm concerned ben being an oral master is canon, ben is just adorable, rey gets her first period, rey is living the dream y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiresunset/pseuds/sapphiresunset
Summary: Based on a prompt on the Reylo Hard Kinks tumblr (reylohardkinks). Rey gets her first period while Ben is going down on her. She is initially horrified but he persuades her to let him finish the job.





	Carve Your Name Into My Bedpost

Rey was in that perfect, dreamy haze. 

That haze that only came over her when Ben’s face was between her legs. She ran her fingers through his thick, raven locks and arched her back, lost in the feeling of his perfect mouth right there. 

His full lips wrapped around the place where she was most sensitive, suckling gently, his throat reverberating with each low moan that escaped him. This was as much a gift for him as it was for her. The slightest hint of teeth grazed her, and she cried out, entangling her fingers deeper into his mane. 

Suddenly, with no warning, she felt an unfamiliar cramping and sat up, releasing her hold on Ben’s hair. To her horror, his mouth and chin were covered in scarlet slick.

“Ben! Your mouth…. it’s red! It can’t be - I’ve never -…,” Rey’s eyes were wide, her cheeks turning a delicious shade of pink.

“Sweetheart, it’s okay. It’s just –” He began. “Wait.” A pause.  
“This is your first time getting… uh…,” He looked up at her through long lashes, his eyes sparkling.

Rey felt her face flame. She wanted to yank her hair out and scream simultaneously. She’d been so damn close. “Yes! I’m sorry, this is… disgusting.” She threw her hands up to cover her face.

Seeing Rey so embarrassed at something so natural stirred something primal within Ben. Something protective. “Rey, baby. I don’t mind. I just want to make you feel good. Besides, I’ve heard that orgasms are the best cure for cramps.” He kissed her stomach, nuzzling his nose into her navel. 

When he got no response from Rey, he looked up at her, head still resting on her tummy. His lip quirked and she sighed. 

That vaudeville villain smirk was enough to make her lower her hands and smile again. “Fine then, make yourself useful.” 

Ben jumped between her legs, licking his lips, eyes bright. “Yes, ma’am.”

She relaxed back down on the bed, legs spread wide. A kiss there, a nip there... Maker knew the man could be intolerable at times, but Rey had to admit: He knew her body.  
She felt her arousal drip down her thighs, and she let her eyes drift shut. 

Ben put a hand softly on her lower stomach, peppering little kisses on her thighs. He gently spread her petal-soft lips, exposing all of her to him.  
Despite her surge of confidence, Rey was still pink with embarrassment.

He placed a chaste kiss on her sex before sucking her swollen clit in between his lips, tongue gently caressing that tight bundle of nerve endings. A lewd moan escaped from Rey’s throat, and Ben looked up at her with a devilish smirk. 

She gasped; The red on his lips and tongue combined with that dark, fierce gaze - she was done. A sob escaped her throat as she peaked. 

“Ben! I’m...Fuck!” Rey closed her eyes against the wave of ecstasy, lost in her lover’s lips, in Ben himself… 

And then it was over. With a jolt, Rey realized he wasn’t stopping. He was simply kissing her clit a little softer. Her lips parted slightly in an ‘O’ shape, breath shallow, she glanced down once more. 

Ben lifted his head up to wink at her. “I said orgasms plural, didn’t I? I’m not stopping until you’re incoherent.” The smirk was gone, replaced by that intense stare once more. She could scream. 

Despite that thought, she let her head drop to the pillow with a groan. Her boyfriend was nothing if not thorough. And kriff, she loved him for it. 

Soon enough, she felt herself falling headlong to a second orgasm when the aftershocks from the first had barely stopped. Ben had pushed a thick finger into her, caressing her most intimate walls. He curled it with expert precision, while simultaneously rubbing the top of her clit with his tongue, all the while eyes never leaving her face. 

It was hopeless – Rey was a slave to his touch. Lifting her hips to meet his movement, she came around his finger, letting out a choked sob. 

Ben let her come down with small kisses on her stomach, leaving cherry-red stains in his wake.

“Think you’ve got a few more in you? You know I can stay down here all night.” He winked, and Rey sighed, spent. 

She laughed and rolled her eyes at his ridiculousness before cursing as he slipped another finger in alongside the first and kissed her sore clit. She whimpered.

She could feel the proof of her orgasm soaking into the sheets. It would've mortified her had she not been so blissed out. 

Rey opened her eyes to the shock of Ben switching his positions; His thumb now resting on her clit, and his soft tongue lapping at her sex. He pressed down on her as his tongue created a symphony in her cunt. 

She had no other choice - not enough time to wriggle away from his touch - and just like that, Rey lost it once more, screaming her orgasm to the heavens above.  
Rey’s eyes watered. The bastard. 

She slowly floated down from her high with a pleased whimper as Ben stood up to fetch the hot water bottle from the bathroom.

He came back to the bed to find a softly snoring Rey. 

“Rey? Love?” She opened her eyes, content.

He pressed the hot water bottle against her lower stomach, and kissed her damp neck. She yawned and pushed her nose into his cheek. 

Then, quietly, “Hold me?” 

Ben smiled and wrapped his arms around his girl. His Rey. 

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I see you, Reylo fandom. You guys rock. I am but a humble smut peddler. (thanks, Bob's Burgers) Title is from Dress by Taylor Swift. The prompt was: "Red wings! Rey has her first period at 19, while Ben is eating her out. She's embarrassed but he doesn't care. Aftercare with cuddles and a hot water bottle, please <3"


End file.
